familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry Alexander Robins (1845-1933)
|long_name=Henry Alexander Robins |birth_year=1845 |birth_month=05 |birth_day=17 |birth_locality=Gloucester, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1933 |death_month=08 |death_day=29 |death_locality=Empire Vale, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1872 |wedding1_locality=Richmond River, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |baptism_year=1846 |baptism_month=07 |baptism_day=26 |baptism_locality=Gloucester, New South Wales |baptism_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |baptism_nation=Australia |remains_year=1933 |remains_month=08 |remains_day=31 |remains_locality=Alstonville, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituaries MR. H. A. ROBINS The death occurred at Empire Vale last night of Mr. Henry Alexander Robins, one of the best known North Coast residents. The late Mr. Robins was 88 years of age and held the highest Masonic honour, that of Past Grand Warden, which was conferred on him in December, 1931. The late Mr. Robins came to the Richmond 76 years ago. He commenced his Masonic career in 1887. He is survived by the following family: Messrs. D. A. Robins (Empire Vale), Carl (Bangalow), Gilbert (Rous), sons, and Mesdames C. Herman (Ballina), J. Currie (Lismore), E. Sneesby (Brisbane), D. Johnston (Dunoon), T. Johnston (Tenterfield), H. Burns (Tweed), H. R. Bulwinkle (Alstonville), J. Crofton (Gympie), and O. E. Daley (Alslonville) daughters. The funeral takes place at Alstonville to-morrow afternoon. :: DISTRICT PIONEER'S CAREER THE LATE MR. H. A. ROBINS There were many manifestations of sympathy by people throughout the North Coast yesterday following the announcement of the death the previous night of Mr. Henry Alexander Robins, of Alstonville. Mr. Robins, who was 88 years of age, played a prominent part in the development of the Richmond River district, in which he lived for 75 years. Failing health in recent years robbed him of some of his early vigor, but despite that he retained an undimmed enthusiasm for the district which he helped to fashion. "Dad," as he was familiarly known to bowlers and Masonic brethren, was born at Gloucester on May 17, 1845. His father was a station manager. The late Mr. Robins came to the Richmond River at the age of 12 years and was employed on the Wooroowoolgen station, Casino, later removing with his brother to Lismore station, where he worked for five years. Mr. Robins, with his brother, next purchased a bullock team and entered into the timber industry, cutting pine and cedar in Broadwater, Alstonville, Rous, Brunswick, Kyogle, and Casino districts. About 1883 the bullock team was sold and the brothers selected land at Empire Vale and commenced growing cane, they being among the first to supply the C.S.R. Coy. mill. In 1897, the late Mr. Robins purchased a farm at Rous, all virgin scrub, the whole of which he felled himself. The work took three years. After a residence there for 20 years he retired from active life and settled down at Alston- ville. He reared a family of 16 children, 12 of whom survive. Two sons, Bruce and Ernest, were killed during the Great War. Cyril, another son, died at Rous. Mrs. L. Jurd, of Teven, who died some years ago, was a daughter. In public life the late Mr. Robins played his part well. For five years he was a councillor of Tintenbar Shire, and for several terms president of Alstonville Agricultural Society. During his presidency with that institution over £10,000 was raised for patriotic causes. Other activities of the late Mr. Robins included the Alstonville Caledonian Society, P. and C. Associ- ation, Presbyterian Church, Bowling Club, and practically every movement of public and charitable effort in the district. He was also a trustee of the Lismore Showground for many years and two weeks ago submitted his resignation because of failing health. Speakers at the meeting praised his work and decided to recognise his services. Despite his age, the late Mr. Robins was a constant attendant at the Alstonville bowling green. The late Mr. Robins commenced his Masonic career when initiated in Lodge Ballina, No. 2083 E.C., in August 1887, being a member of that lodge until it combined with Lodge A. W. Manning, No. 35, N.S.W., to form Lodge Unity of Ballina, No. 112, in 1888, when the United Grand Lodge ot' N.S.W. was formed, there being then only five lodges on the Richmond River. In May, 1909, Alstonville, No. 259, was formed and the iatc Mr. Robins was a foundation member and the first Junior Warden. He was elected Master in 1910. Grand Lodge rank was conferred in 1912, District Grand Inspector of Workings in the Tweed-Richmond. That appointment entailed considerable travelling and all lodges received regular visits. He was allotted the duty of dedicating Lodge Dunoon, Lodge Bonalbo, and also laying the foundation stone of Lodge Bangalow by Grand Lodge. In his unique masonic career Bro. Robins occupied the position of Master on two occasions, initiated and installed his eldest son, initiated and installed his youngest son, initiated his son-in-law, E. Sneesby, of Brisbane, and two years ago installed his grandson, Athol Sneesby, of Brisbane. Few Masons can claim such a record. In recognition of his fine achievement he was recommended for higher Masonic honour and he was elevated to the rank of Past Grand Warden. On December 17, 1931, that distinction was conferred upon him and he was the recipient of many congratulations from members of Masonic lodges throughout New South Wales. The flag at the Alstonville bowling green was flown half mast yesterday. A Lodge of Sorrow will be tyled at Alstonville at 12 noon to-day. A service in the Presbyterian Church at 12.30 will follow and the funeral will take place at 1 o'clock. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales